


older than me

by welcome2dgy



Category: Captain America:The Winter Soldier
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	older than me

差不多整条街的人都知道Rogers家的独子和Barnes家的老大关系要好，他们白天一起上学，晚上又因为Rogers夫人的工作性质无法照看儿子，小Steve只好跟着Bucky回家，而Barnes太太通常会让两个孩子先去做功课，Bucky比Steve大两个年级，还可以辅导他，等到所有孩子都放学回来，五个小家伙就会围在一张桌子上等热烘烘的煎饼和土豆汤。  
起初Rogers夫人还过意不去，执意要将Steve带在身边，但Barnes家不同意，Steve的身体太差了，他不能去那些充斥着结核病菌的地方，就算只是坐在医院外面的空地上画画也不行，这是Bucky强调的。  
就这样，Barnes家终于得到了Steve的“抚养权”，将他当作次子一样照看着。  
“我们从今往后就是兄弟了，你得叫我哥哥。”小James得意洋洋的坐在Steve的画板对面，他的身体按要求绷成了一道漂亮的直线。  
“又不是亲兄弟，突然叫哥哥太奇怪了。”Steve用笔杆打量了一下Bucky的轮廓，然后继续埋首在画布上，根本没为一个称呼花费太多心思，但他的态度却惹恼了一向好脾气的Bucky。  
Steve是在给模特的面部上色时才意识到对方似乎沉默的有点久，他越过画板看到Bucky嘴角下垂，浓密的眉毛蹙成一道小山。  
“你在生什么气？”Steve放下调色盘，Bucky还是不理他，对于两个不到14岁的少年，他们正处在固执的青春期，把脸面看的比什么都重，所以那晚Barnes家的饭桌变得格外安静，就连Barnes太太都得看出两个孩子在闹别扭，晚饭后她特意将Bucky叫去了院子里，义正言辞的批评了他，毕竟在Barnes夫人眼中，Steve可是最听话的孩子。  
“可他为什么不肯叫我哥哥？！”Bucky仍在为自己的家庭地位做着最后的挣扎。  
“你已经有三个弟妹了，为什么一定要Steve叫你哥哥？再说Steve已经13岁了，让他突然叫自己的好朋友哥哥，你不觉得难为情吗？”Barnes夫人扬起一向和蔼的脸庞，变得十分严肃，Bucky怯懦的撇了撇嘴，“这样我们就能像一家人一样永远也不分开了。”  
此时的Steve就在躲在门后，他虽然觉得Bucky整晚都在无理取闹，但还是忍不住担心他会受到Barnes夫人的责骂，于是一早就跟在Bucky后面溜到了门口，像所有大人们口中描述过的故事书那样，这对兄弟当然也没有别扭太久，他们很快就为了Barnes太太的烤饼干和好如初了，而直到Steve18岁那年之前，Bucky都没再提起过这个让人别扭的称呼。

“今天我们的小Stevie终于长大了，要我说你应该跟我去舞会，见识一下那些年轻姑娘们的热情！”Bucky还是习惯性的揽着Steve的肩膀将他护在身旁，他们刚从一个熟人开的小酒馆里干掉了几杯威士忌，这可是Steve目前为止整个人生喝过最多的酒，为了庆祝他的18岁生日，当然还有一部分原因是酒馆里有几个熟悉的家伙正打算看他的笑话，他可不能让人们觉得自己还是当年那个病恹恹的小个子。  
“快饶i了我吧，让我妈妈知道我去喝酒她非杀了我不可，再说我也没有力气去舞会了，我感觉整个人都轻飘飘的.#!Bucky~我猜…我猜我可能喝的有点…多。”  
“嘿Steve！Steve！”  
Bucky扛着已经毫无意识的家伙回到那个小公寓，家里没人，听说欧洲就要打仗了，连医院都跟着忙了起来，虽然目前美国还没有受到战火的牵连，但刚结束不久的经济大萧条仍然令人们的内心都充斥着紧张和恐慌，物价一天一个样的在变。Bucky坚信自己早晚要上战场，Steve也是一样，不管大家如何劝阻，他都铁了心想等一成年就去参军，Bucky对此实在是束手无策，谁让对方就是以固执出名的Rogers呢，就像两年前他第一次开始拒绝去Barnes家过夜那样，理由是他现在已经完全可以照顾自己了，总不能一辈子依赖他人。  
刚开始Bucky说自己不是别人，还为此别扭了两天，可第三天他就想明白了，Steve只说不再去他家过夜，又没说不让他过来，他们现在还不是照样隔三差五就睡在那张旧沙发垫上，只不过换了个地方而已。  
将人抬到床上，Bucky根据自己那点浅薄的理论知识开始帮Steve冲糖水，他看妈妈都是这样对待喝醉的老爸。  
Bucky扶起Steve小口小口的往他嘴里灌糖水，可Steve不仅不配合，还一个劲的挥舞着手臂去推他，他倒是见识过几个酒鬼，不过眼前的人是Steve，他又不能给他几巴掌或是拿凉水去冲他，只好耐住性子又跑去厨房拿了个勺子，这次效果明显要好很多，除了Steve还是闹腾的厉害，他一会睁开眼睛冲自己傻笑，一会又嚷嚷着要去踢纳粹的屁股，可真够不让人省心的。  
“你啊~还是等酒醒了再去实现你的英雄梦吧！”说着Bucky又灌了他几勺，或许是心理作用，他感觉Steve在他怀里安静了下来，现在这家伙脸蛋红彤彤的摊在那根本毫无往日的倔强。  
“Stevie，我是谁？”  
“Bu…Buck…别闹。”  
“不对，我是你的James哥哥~”Bucky继续一边哄骗对方，一边将杯子里趟水一勺一勺的灌进Steve的嘴里。  
“Jam…James哥哥？”  
“没错，以后你都要喊我James哥哥，我比你大两岁，记住了吗？”  
“No…No，You are…yo not my brother…yo uhm… are my bucky…”  
“哈你这家伙可醉的真够厉害的~”完全听不懂Steve在说什么，Bucky只是乐得一个劲用手去戳对方红彤彤的脸蛋，金色的发梢也因汗水粘在了额头上，Bucky顺手就将它们一根一根的捏了起来，丝毫不觉得自己的行为已经超出了男生间的友谊，他只是…顺手，他这样跟自己说，然后目光不自觉的从对方浓密的睫毛一直徘徊到那张粉红色的嘴巴上。  
瞧瞧你在胡思乱想什么James！  
Bucky吓得赶紧将手挪开了，好像闭起眼睛不省人事的Steve会突然跳起来咬他一样。  
他不记得自己是从什么时候开始有这种想法的了，总之从那天开始，Bucky发现自己无法再直视Steve的眼睛，他不知道对方有没有看出什么，他们还是一样混在一起，画画、聊天、喝酒或是偶尔来场愚蠢的四人约会，反正直到后来Steve变成了美国队长，他都没有问过自己喝醉那天到底发生了什么。  
事实上年轻的Steve只是身体比别人差了些，可他的脑子却很灵光，他怎么会看不出自己最好的朋友变了呢，尤其这变化还是针对自己的，Bucky会开始偷看他，或者趁他转过头之前就错开眼睛，还有一次他们和女孩一起约会，真的有个女生对他还不错，Bucky立刻就找了一大堆莫明其妙的理由提前结束了活动，这些行为可能只有一种解释，那就是对方看上你了…。  
Steve还没有被人表白过，或许是他还年轻，他这样安慰自己，所以他不知道该怎么处理这种关系，他也不知道自己是否对Bucky抱有同样的感情，因为他整天满脑子想的都是该如何隐瞒自己的体检证明或是哪里能找到一份筹资更高的工作。  
那段时间他想的最多的就是，如果自己的好朋友真的向他坦白了，他该如何回答，可直到Bucky掉下那辆火车，他都没有等到这句告白，他永远不会忘记Bucky最后看向他的眼神，没有惊恐，只有无尽的遗憾。

坦白说Steve做了那么多好事，却从未向上帝祈祷过回报，他将一切“得到”都看作是恩赐，直到Bucky终于再一次活着站在他面前，他们坐在Steve现在新公寓的沙发上，不再有发霉的潮气、干硬的面包和分离的痛苦，Steve感谢上帝。  
他抚摸着Bucky的后颈，轻轻按压对方坚硬隆起的肌肉，“你打算时时刻刻都紧绷着吗？”他打趣道，他的老朋友还不太能够适应这种轻松的环境。  
“我…”Bucky本能的想要回应对方，张口后却不知道该说些什么，他没有丧失语言能力，却丧失了脑海中很多重要的画面，大部分属于他们之间的话题还都是模糊的，他们更像没有感情基础的陌生人。  
“如果你记不起来一些事情可以问我，虽然有些小事过了太久我也不记得了，但总还是有点印象的。”  
“我们从前…真的只是朋友关系吗？”  
“呃…”  
天啊，Steve在内心尖叫，他为什么不立刻回答？这问题很难吗？只要你笑着说“当然”再给对方一拳，这不就是好哥们最常见的状态嘛！可他居然想到了从前某些时候Bucky注视着他的眼神，就是这几秒钟的迟疑，让对方此刻看向他的目光越来越怀疑。  
“所以我们并不是很熟悉的关系？你收留我只是因为你是美国队长？”  
“NoNoNo当然不是！！！就算我不是美国队长我也这么做，因为我们是…我们…”  
“我们？”  
“You are my brother!”  
“What？”  
Steve在精神上给了自己一巴掌，看看Bucky现在惊恐的表情，他一定是脑补了什么不得了的剧情。  
“不是亲兄弟，因为我母亲工作的原因，我童年大部分时间是在你家生活的，所以就像Barnes家的一份子，你还总是逼我叫你哥哥。”  
Bucky恍然大悟的点了点头，“这么说我比你年纪大？”  
“你比我大两岁。”  
“那你为什么不愿意叫我哥哥？”  
“呃…”  
“我想起来了，你从来没有叫过我哥哥，你说朋友之间那样做很奇怪…”   
“的确很奇怪…”  
“有什么奇怪的，我比你大，你应该尊重我！”  
“我很尊重你，但为什么一定要喊你哥哥？”  
“因为我像照顾弟弟一样的照顾你，你难道不愿意做我的兄弟吗？”  
有一瞬间Steve以为自己回到了70年前，他和Bucky为了一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事就能吵上半天，虽然事后回想那些理由都很可笑，但那才是他们，已经很久没有人这样坐在沙发垫上和美国队长逗嘴了。  
“Bucky，真高兴你能回来，我说真的。”  
“可你依然不肯叫我哥哥。”  
“你可真够执着的……”  
“你可真够固执的……”  
或许是Steve在保护Bucky这件事上表现的太认真了点，后来就连Natasha也不再张罗着给他介绍姑娘了，她说老冰棍们拥有彼此就够了。  
于是美国队长和他失而复得的中士被人们刻画出了无数个感人肺腑的爱情故事，绯闻一度喧嚣尘上，现在Bucky连体检都不愿意去了。  
“别这样Buck，他们没有恶意，更何况两个男人被拿来开玩笑也并没有什么损失。”Steve抱着他的盾牌苦口婆心的蹲在Bucky面前劝说，活像个老妈子。  
“没有什么损失？她们…她们都开始拍我的屁股了！”Bucky尖叫着回忆起前几天遭到武器部姑娘们调戏的那一幕，他真担心过几天就会有女孩来问他哪款防水眼影更好用这种话题，他已经解释过无数次了那是战斗迷彩！这群没有二战情怀的菜鸟们！！  
“哦，我以为你会很享受呢~”Steve憋着笑打趣他。  
“如果是往常我会的，但你难道不懂她们的意思吗？她们的意思是…我才是下面的那个…”  
Steve愣了两秒钟，他发誓自己没有往其他方面联想，只是Bucky恼羞成怒的样子实在是让他摸不着头脑，“你就是因为这个？”  
“这可是面子问题Stevie~~”他朝Steve举了举自己的铁臂。  
“那么…我是说如果…如果有一天我们真的像他们说的那样变成了另外一种关系，你会坚持要做上面的那个吗？”  
Steve猜他没有脸红，但事实告诉他，他的脸皮都快着火了，盾牌被他擦得有点过份光亮，就连此时此刻他局促的表情都反射的一清二楚。  
Bucky始终沉默着，Steve开始感到尴尬了，这问题问的本身就很奇怪，他不能拿好奇来给自己当借口，因为没有人会好奇自己和同性好友之间发生关系该如何决定体位，这太过了。  
“看起来我开了个不好的玩笑，别放在心上，可能最近被Tony他们取笑惯了，美国队长也得给自己点放松时间不是吗？”Steve从地上爬起来，他故作从容的捏了捏的Bucky的肩膀，然后转身走进了厨房，他答应Bucky今天做煎饼，和他们一样有着历史味道的老布鲁克林口味，这东西十分耗费时间，要至少提前三个小时准备…毕竟现在才早上9点，他们刚刚吃完早饭…  
噢上帝啊~承认你搞砸了吧Rogers！他对自己说，并把脑袋垂在拉开的冰箱门里，希望冷空气可以缓解一下这见鬼的尴尬。  
“如果是你，我猜我可以。”  
Steve迅速转身的同时差点被冰箱夹到头，Bucky正举着手机以一副英勇就义的模样看着他，让他一时间张口结舌。  
“Jarvis帮我搜索了一些相关信息，上面说只要做到充分的润滑就不会有问题。”  
“噢Buck…”Steve捂住了自己的脸，他当然明白Bucky所谓的充分润滑是什么意思，就算他真的不懂，Bucky脸上的红晕也已经很好的说明了问题。  
他走到自己的老朋友面前，他们同时注视着彼此，Steve明白这不再是一个玩笑，或者好奇心，他抬手搭上Bucky的脖子，用他们最熟悉的姿势抵着彼此的额头，“所以那不再只是一个假设性的问题了对吗？你把他当成了很认真的一件事去调查了？”  
Bucky思考了一下这句话背后的意思，然后轻轻的点了点头，“或许我不会承认很期待这个，但那是你Steve，是你，这对我来说才是更重要的。”  
Steve没有放任那个油嘴滑舌的家伙再继续煽情，他缩短了他们之间仅剩的那点距离，Bucky的嘴唇就像他猜测过的那样柔软，但是他永远都不会承认自己已经惦记这事有一阵子了。  
也许是老冰棍们还有些保守，即使后来他们已经在地板上滚成了一团，但Steve依然坚持大白天的就做这种事不太好，反正他们也还没有买润滑剂。  
结果还没等到下午，一大箱成人用品就被送到了公寓门口，Bucky一寸寸的检查了家里的电子用品，就连电饭锅都没放过，能够这么近距离监视他们的除了土豪的电子管家恐怕也没谁了。  
后来Tony解释说自己只是在助人为乐，避免让“美国队长亲自选购润滑剂”这样的标题成为报纸头条。  
“那你也不用买这么多花里胡哨的玩意儿啊！你分明就是故意的。”Bucky隔着电话大声抗议。  
“哦你们已经拆开了吗？我不知道Jar都订了什么，总之我让他把最流行的玩意儿全都买了，谁知道老冰棍会不会和年轻人在品味上有些出入呢？well have a nice night~”  
挂掉Tony的电话，Steve还举着那根看起来怒气腾腾的假阳具，这恐怕是他这辈子最不能接受的东西了，成人情趣用品店！  
“这尺寸确定是给人用的吗？”Bucky戳了戳另一根按摩棒的头部，最终他们决定出于需要，只留下润滑液和安全套，其余的全部锁起来。  
“你这主意听起来更像个变态Steve，美国队长的衣柜里藏了一大堆数量相当可观的按摩棒？”Bucky一边看着对方面红耳赤的整理那些玩具，一边为自己脑海中产生的画面而笑的不可抑制。  
“我要是你就赶紧研究一下那瓶润滑液的使用说明，毕竟美国队长可是拥有比正常人厉害四倍的身体。”  
“你是在跟我开黄腔吗队长？”Bucky咬住嘴唇，仰着头看向他最好的朋友，或许现在已经是他男朋友了。  
Steve来到他身边握住Bucky的手臂，金属合叶发出细细的摩擦声，他盯着Bucky若隐若现的舌尖，低头含住了那张老是不安分的嘴巴，有人调查说男人每次发情只需间隔9分钟，美国队长用他的四倍力反驳了这个说法。  
当Bucky扯破Steve身上的T恤时，他们都没想过事情会发展的这么顺利，Steve喜欢看到Bucky在他面前卸下防备的表情，那双充满雾气的眼睛像是能够吞噬他的灵魂，“Buck…”他呼唤着这个名字，抚开他额头沾满汗水的湿发，下身摩擦的速度越来越快。  
Bucky仰着头一副快要窒息的样子，他用右手圈住Steve的脖子，左手已经因对方逐渐加快的动作而抓破了床单。  
“Steve…等…等一下！”  
Steve停下律动，但他依然停在很深的地方，他将额头顶在对方的胸口前，两人一起大口的呼吸着。  
“你这个…老处男…你想杀了我吗？”Bucky虽然气喘吁吁的抱怨着，手掌却不自觉的轻轻抚上Steve的脊背，像在无意识的帮他顺气，可如今的美国队长早已摆脱了哮喘的毛病，但他没有提醒对方，因为这是Bucky，是在他生命中从未离开过的那个人。  
Steve突然感到眼眶一阵酸涩，他吻上Bucky的胸口，吻过那道可怕的伤疤，最终吻住他右手的掌心，“Catch my hand！”  
当他再次开始动作起来时，Bucky用力的攥紧了他的手，Steve的家伙可不比那些尺寸惊人的玩具好多少，Bucky第一次感叹为什么超级士兵血清连这方面的问题都照顾到了？  
也许是他想的有点认真，他男朋友明显的感受到了他在走神，“看来你对我的表现不满意James哥哥？”  
“什么？！”Bucky还以为自己已经被干到产生了幻听的地步，Steve是怎么得出他不满意这种结论的？还有他为什么突然在这种时候叫他哥哥？！  
“满足自己伴侣的所有要求，包括无理取闹的部分，我以为你会喜欢这个，James哥哥~”Steve咬住他的耳朵，口中的调侃和热气全都钻进了Bucky的脑子里，他只有更加用力的攥紧Steve的手才能阻止自己口中即将发出的羞耻声音。  
“你…你这个…小混蛋！唔嗯…”  
Steve像是发现了一件奇妙的事情，Bucky和他一样拥有超级士兵血清，所以轻微的咬合不会在他身上留下痕迹，那些印记以肉眼能够看到的速度迅速消失在了他的眼前，就像变魔术。  
“你让我变得有些疯狂Buck，我刚刚甚至想咬破你的身体，看看它们会不会也如此快速的愈合。”  
Bucky配合着他疯狂的幻想仰起自己的脖子，像个被吸血鬼蛊惑了心智的献祭少女，“只是别咬在太明显的地方，万一下不去我明天就不用出门了。”  
Steve闷在他耳边轻笑出声，“你以为就算没留下痕迹我就会放你出门吗？四倍力可不是这么好打发的我亲爱的James哥哥~”  
“停止这个称呼！不然我就把你踹下去！！！”Bucky恼羞成怒的样子活像70年前喜欢炸毛的James，所以Steve决定无论如何都要保留这个称呼。  
他没理会Bucky的警告，直接将早已双腿发软的家伙翻身按在了自己的腰上，“我有点累了James哥哥，你能不能自己动一会？”  
“……#$^&*@$&*!!”Bucky的眼睛都快烧起来了，他浑身是汗两条腿软的根本就提不起力气，偏偏Steve这个可恶的小坏蛋，之前无论如何都不肯叫他一声哥哥，如今却故意在这种事时候…这实在是太羞耻了，他全身抖的就像筛糠。  
Steve见好就收，他拉过自己的爱人裹进怀里，一边安抚的亲吻他的额头，一边重新缓慢的摇晃起来，“这可能就是我排斥的理由，因为我不想只和你做兄弟Buck，尽管那时候我还小的就像一根豆芽菜，却清楚的意识到了什么，反而是你，后来为什么始终不肯和我告白？”  
Bucky抬眼扫了Steve一下，“我还以为你始终没发现呢。”  
“原来你早就记起这个了？！”  
“嗯…所以我才会问…我们是不是纯粹的朋友关系，我总觉得自己看你的眼神不太像看一个普通朋友那样。”  
“天啊~看来这里有人对我肖想已久了！”  
“不！准确的说，让James.Barnes肖想已久的是70年前那个瘦瘦弱弱的Steve.Rogers，而不是现在这个胸肌硬到能夹死人的美国队长！”  
“……”  
看到Steve无话可说的样子，Bucky又露出了他那种得意洋洋的微笑，完全不记得自己还在对方的“掌握”之下。  
Steve也不和他理论，只是突然坐了起来，和Bucky呈现出面对面的姿势，这个角度让他再次进入到了最深处，Bucky哽咽了一下，立刻攀住他的脖子。  
“美国队长可以是任何人，但我永远是你一个人的Steve，James哥哥~”  
“……#$^&*@$&*!!”  
“别每次听到这个词就突然夹紧身体James哥哥~我会误以为你很喜欢。”  
“……#$^&*@$&*!!”  
“James…My Bucky.”

END


End file.
